What To Do With An Amnestic Hanyou
by doggieearlover
Summary: January 2007 Feudal Association WINNER for Best Drama! InuYasha gets knocked in the head and loses his memory. What will happen when he comes to, and doesn’t recognize any of the others? ONESHOT COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the manga/anime. They belong the creative genius of Rumiko Takahashi.**

**WINNER Best Drama Fiction at the Feudal Association, January 2007**

**Warnings: Lemon; Spoiler, takes place sometime after manga chapter 465**

**What To Do With An Amnestic Hanyou**

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's cry reverberated through the wilderness and off of the stone cliff they were fighting near as she hurled the giant boomerang. The huge oni seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and for whatever reason, was apparently after Kagome.

"Give me the bitch!" the thing roared, as it took another swipe at the young miko. She had tripped and fallen in her attempt to scramble out of its reach, losing her quiver and bow in the process.

"Kagome! Does it have any shards?" Miroku yelled out. He was currently wishing that they hadn't sent InuYasha away for food, with orders not to come back until he'd found something.

"No! I don't sense any!" she shouted back. "Besides, Naraku has all but one!"

The oni was still coming after Kagome, stomping down anything that got in its way, including the underbrush and trees. It had pulled back its giant hand to make another grab at her when they heard, "Kagomeeee!"

The hanyou leapt into the middle of the fray, snatching the girl out from under its hand. He jumped back towards where Miroku and Sango were.

"Here. Keep the bitch out of trouble, will you?" he shouted, as he faced the oni that had turned towards him.

He started to pull Tessaiga out, but before he could clear the sheath, it was on him again.

"Fucking oni, why don't you pick on someone your own size! Sankon Tessou!" he yelled, as he attacked with his bare claws.

Kagome had scrambled to retrieve her bow and arrows while InuYasha went after the monster. "InuYashaaaaaa!" she screamed as it caught him with his hand, and threw him against the face of the cliff. The hanyou hit with a thud, and fell to the ground where he lay unmoving.

"InuYasha!" the miko exclaimed again. "I've had enough of you!" she screeched as she nocked an arrow, drew her bow, and then set the arrow free. The oni didn't even scream as it turned into a pile of dust.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she ran to the hanyou's side. He still had not moved. He had hit rock wall with considerable force, and then fallen quite a long way. "We've got to get him out of here. Didn't we pass a hut not too far back? Let's take him there. We'll have to use Kirara."

Kirara had remained transformed, and was patiently waiting for them to put the unconscious hanyou over her back. When they went to lift him up, Kagome saw the blood.

"Oh, Kami, he hit his head," she said quietly. She glared when she heard the kitsune laugh. He had reappeared from wherever he had been hiding.

"It's not funny, Shippou, head injuries can be serious," the miko told him.

"It can't be too bad; you know how hard his head is," Shippou replied as he hopped on her shoulder. "And it's not like he actually uses it, anyway."

Kagome plucked him off and thrust him into the monk's arms. "You keep him. I can't deal with that right now. We've got to get InuYasha somewhere safe until we see how bad this is." For as long as she'd know the hanyou, and as many injuries as he'd had, she couldn't remember one quite like this.

They carefully made their way back to the hut that they had passed along the trail. Kagome rode behind InuYasha, who lay draped over Kirara, to make certain that he didn't fall. The others didn't seem all that troubled about the fact he was hit so hard in the head, and was still unconscious, but she couldn't help but to be concerned. They didn't really understand about concussions and the like as she did. To them, it was just another injury he would quickly recover from. The miko found herself rubbing the hanyou's back in worry as they made their way towards the abandoned hut.

"Thanks, Kirara," Kagome said softly as she scratched her head when they reached their destination. She had no idea that the fire cat could have such a smooth pace when on the ground. She had not jarred either of them even one time. "Keep him here for a minute, okay?"

Kagome ran into the hut while the others watched. "Well, are you going to help me, or what?" she finally said in annoyance. "I could use some assistance here."

Sango set down her Hiraikotsu and finally spoke, "I am so sorry, Kagome. I feel like this is my fault. I should not have told InuYasha that you would sit him all the way to Hell if he did not get us something besides Ramen for supper. He would not have been so far away..."

Kagome sighed. "It can't be helped. Just help me clear a place for him, and get my bedroll. We can't put him on his back because of the head injury, so we'll need to keep him on his side or stomach."

"Can I do anything to help, ladies?" the monk called, enjoying the good view of their rounded bottoms as they worked to prepare the bedding for the injured hanyou.

"Just keep Shippou out of the way, and find some firewood, will you?" Kagome called out to him.

Kagome wet a cloth and used it to gently clean the back of the hanyou's head, where he had been thrown against the stone. Once she cleared the dried blood away, she could see that the gash had already started to heal, though he did have a pretty good knot on his head.

The others cleared out the rest of the hut, and started a fire in the pit in the middle. Kagome had told them there was nothing they could do but sit and wait, so they moved outside to where it wouldn't be quite so crowded, and started another fire.

The only relief the young miko felt was from the fact that the hanyou was breathing evenly, even if he had not started to wake yet. She sat next to him, trying to keep the damp compress over the knot on his head. She ended up rolling him onto his stomach, so that he wouldn't turn back and bang his head again.

She looked at their positions, the reverse of what they normally were, and smiled. InuYasha was stretched out on her sleeping bag, and she was sitting next to him, against the wall. Finally, exhausted, her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep, her head drooping towards her knees.

Kagome woke sometime later to the sound of frantic scrambling, and then growling. Her head jerked up to see InuYasha pressed into the corner, and Sango standing in the doorway.

"InuYasha! You're finally awake," Kagome exclaimed happily. "We were so worried."

She was greeted with a snarl as the hanyou's eyes darted from her to the demon slayer.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Who the fuck are you, and how do you know my name?" the hanyou growled.

About that time Miroku appeared in the doorway behind Sango. He was about to reach out and rub her bottom, when he heard the loud growl thrown in his direction.

"A slayer, a monk, and a…a…" he looked at Kagome in confusion. "I don't know what the fuck you are. How did you catch me, and what are you going to do with me? Don't make me kill you."

"InuYasha, we're your friends," Kagome said softly.

The hanyou laughed. "Friends! I'm a fucking half-breed. I don't have any friends."

"InuYasha, do you not remember anything? You were fighting an oni and got hit in the head," Sango offered.

"Yes, it threw you against the face of a cliff not far from here. You were knocked unconscious, so we brought you here to tend to you," Miroku added.

InuYasha rubbed the back of his head and winced. It hurt like hell, all right, but nothing made any sense. He didn't remember any of these people, and he certainly had never had any humans as friends. They spent all of their time chasing him and trying to kill him, just like the youkai did.

Sango started to approach, but that just brought another snarl from the hanyou as he shoved himself as far into the corner as he could get.

"Please, InuYasha. We won't hurt you," the miko pleaded, trying to keep her tears reigned in. "Sango, Miroku, maybe you'd better go back out. Look in my backpack and get some Ramen. Maybe that will help trigger a memory. If nothing else, he has to be hungry." She never took her eyes off of the hanyou as she spoke.

He relaxed just a bit as the demon slayer and monk cleared the doorway, only to snarl again when Shippou ran through.

"Hey, InuYasha, quit the act already. We're ready to go home," the kit chided him, earning another growl in response.

"Not now, Shippou, he's not acting," Kagome said, hoping that the kit's foolishness wouldn't make the upset hanyou go ballistic.

InuYasha snarled loudly and swiped at the kitsune. "Humans and youkai together. I knew this was some kind of fucking trap. Trying to kill the abomination, are you?"

"Get out of here, now, Shippou!" Kagome commanded, this time the tears running freely down her cheeks. "Oh, gods, InuYasha. What do I do?"

"What the fuck are you crying about? I'm the one you're trying to kill," the hanyou stated rather irately.

"Oh, gods. InuYasha, we're your friends. I wish there was some way to prove it to you," Kagome said softly.

"Kagome, I have the Ramen," Sango said from the doorway, producing a cup and pair of chopsticks. Kagome slowly got up and went to get it, and nodded her head in thanks.

Kagome carefully approached the hanyou who was still growling, but stopped before she had crowded him into the corner again. She settled to her knees and extended her hands with the Ramen and chopsticks towards him. "Please, it's your favorite. I know you must be hungry."

The angry look on his face was replaced by one of astonishment as he looked at the young girl, on her knees, offering him food and _chopsticks_?

"You expect me to eat with those, like a human? You don't think I eat raw meat with my bare hands and teeth, like a fucking wild animal?"

"InuYasha, you normally use chopsticks to eat food like this. And you usually want your food cooked. I've never seen you eat any kind of meat raw," she said softly.

Kagome could see that his nose was working overtime, and she knew that he had to be starving. She stretched a little further, and found the sticks and cup snatched out of her hands.

She waited patiently, though it didn't take long for InuYasha to scarf down the noodles. Fortunately, they had cooled a bit before he finally grabbed them and he didn't burn anything.

The hanyou set the cup and chopsticks aside, and belched loudly. The girl hadn't lied; the food was good. He leaned forward, sniffing her intently. She was obviously concerned about him, and he could smell her scent on him, like she had been taking care of him. Now that he was paying more attention, he noticed that she also smelled a great deal like him.

Moving with speed she knew he was capable of, but was not expecting, the hanyou grabbed her and settled on the bedding that smelled like the two of them. Kagome sat there, somewhat in shock, as he started sniffing her all over. She almost sat him, but decided that might not be a good idea under the circumstances. However, she did blush beet red all over as he sniffed, especially at her legs where he usually carried her.

"You're mine," InuYasha stated. "You carry my scent all over you." He continued following his nose and landed between her breasts. Kagome was trying to figure out how to handle the new development when Miroku stuck his head in the door.

InuYasha immediately noticed the intrusion, grabbed Kagome and pulled her into his lap, possessively cupping her breast as he held her to him. "Mine," he snarled at the monk.

Miroku's eyes sprang open wide at the unexpected proclamation. "Of…of…of course, InuYasha. I will leave you two alone." Miroku grabbed the covering that was hanging to one side of the doorway, and hurriedly fixed it over the opening. He didn't want to make things worse, and warned Sango and Shippou to stay out. He had to snatch Shippou up by the tail and shake him to get his point across.

Sango was nervously stroking Kirara in her lap, unsure of what to do, when Miroku rejoined her by the fire. He still had a hold of Shippou. "Shippou, you will only make things worse if you go back in there. I do not think InuYasha is acting," the monk stated.

"Then I want to make sure he won't hurt Kagome!" the kit exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"I do not believe that will be a problem. But if you go in there, he might hurt you. You heard him before. He does not remember any of us," Miroku responded.

"What happened to him?" Sango asked. "He acts like he has never had any friends before."

Miroku shook his head. "That must be one reason Kagome was so concerned when he was hit in the head like that. I have heard of those that lost their memory, but did not really consider it could happen to InuYasha. It appears he has lost all of his memories from any human contact at all. He actually thought we were going to kill him. He is going strictly with instinct right now."

"What does that mean, Houshi?" Sango asked.

"Apparently, he can tell that his scent is on Kagome, and hers on him. It only makes sense, since he carries her so much, and then she was taking care of him. Take my word for it; we do not want to intrude upon them right now. It will only make matters worse."

Kirara meowed in agreement, and Shippou pouted.

Kagome was still somewhat in shock at InuYasha's actions and words. As much as she wanted it to be true, she knew it wasn't. She was not the one he really wanted. She was just a poor copy. She still couldn't help but to become aroused when his thumb caressed her breast as he cradled her against his body, his arousal pressing into her bottom, but still, a tear fell down her cheek.

InuYasha was busy sniffing at her neck and shoulder, holding his bitch to him as he stroked her plump breast. He had become hard as her body was pulled against him, making it clear that the monk wouldn't touch what was his. He held her tightly and said hoarsely in her ear, "You carry my scent, you take care of me. Why haven't we mated properly yet?"

That was when he smelled the pungent odor of her tears. He dropped her, and jumped away as though he'd been burned. "I get it, it's because I'm a fucking half-breed, isn't it? You're too good to be my mate."

Kagome shook her head and whispered, "No, that's not it. That's not it at all. There is - was - someone else. You don't want me; you wanted her. She died, but you still grieve for her."

InuYasha shook his head. "That can't be true. You carry my scent like it has become a part of you, which means we've been together for many moons. Who was this woman? Was she to be my mate?"

Kagome shook her head. "She was your first love. She died in your arms, and I don't think you've gotten over it."

InuYasha cautiously returned to her side, once again running his nose up and down her body. He didn't miss the strong aroma that was emanating from her crotch. He thrust his nose between her legs and took a deep breath. This was not the scent of someone who was repulsed by him.

The hanyou pulled her back into his lap, into the same position he had taken when the monk had interrupted them earlier. Well, almost. He cupped her breast with one hand, and reached down and rubbed between her legs with the other. "You want me don't you?" he whispered into her ear.

She sobbed again as she turned her upper body to face him, and grabbed his mane. "I've always wanted you," she whispered back, and pulled his face to hers.

Kagome twisted in his lap as he kissed her, his hand finding its way up under her shirt and slicing her bra away with his claw so he could caress her breast. When they finally came up for air, panting, Kagome put a hand on each shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "InuYasha, please. Your memory will come back, and you will regret this. It isn't what you want. I was never who you wanted."

"If you think that, then I've been lying to you. I can tell by how my scent is all over you that I've wanted you. I was a fucking idiot not to take you if you were willing," he said as he lay her down on her bedroll, and kissed her again. "You would be the mate of a hanyou?"

"I've loved you for so long," she replied softly, reaching up to take an ear and gently rub it.

InuYasha flipped her top up to reveal her breasts, and nuzzled between them before rolling his head enough to latch onto a nipple. He rolled it between his tongue and teeth while his hand slipped back below. He found his hand bumping against hers as she shifted, though she was not asking him to stop. Instead, she was struggling to remove the strange garments that barely covered her. He felt her sit up and found that in a few moments, she was bare before him.

The hanyou stood long enough to shed his clothing, and then dropped back down beside her. He didn't miss her eyes that were wide with wonder, as she reached towards his erection.

He closed his eyes when her hand wrapped around it, and began to move up and down. He groaned his approval at her actions, and his fingers found their way to the dampness between her legs. She spread them a little further, encouraging him.

Unable to resist her scent any more, he moved down and pressed his nose to her mound, inhaling deeply. Since she had lost her grip on his erection when he changed positions, she found his ears and started to rub them instead. He rewarded her by reaching out with his tongue, and taking a long, slow lick from her opening up her center, to land on her nub that had hardened at his touch. She shuddered underneath him, and so he began to lap at her. She couldn't help but to spread her knees even further, and moan as his tongue slid inside of her, and then back up between her folds of heated flesh, where he stopped long enough to suckle her clit. When he was certain that she was properly prepared, he moved up her body.

"Are you sure you want to be the mate of a hanyou?" he asked seriously.

"Only if you are sure that you won't regret it. I don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me when your memory comes back, and you've done something you wish you hadn't," Kagome replied gently, rubbing his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"Fuck, bitch, I told you I know I was lying if I said I didn't want you. You show every sign that I've claimed you as mine except for this," he said seriously.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Turn over," he whispered. "I'll show you."

The miko rolled over and he pulled her to her knees. She felt him prod at her slick opening, and caught her breath when his head slipped through her slit. She arched her back and pushed her butt towards him to encourage him to continue. He continued to slide into to her as she felt him gently stretching her, popping her maiden barrier, until he filled her completely.

She butted back against him to let him know to get moving. He grinned, and started with long, slow thrusts, not wanting to harm his human bitch.

"Ahhhhh," Kagome couldn't help but moan in pleasure as he started to pull out and push back into her. "Harder," she whispered, "and faster."

The hanyou was almost overwhelmed himself with the feelings that he was assaulted by. He couldn't believe it, his bitch had submitted to him willingly. He had apparently never been able to say it, but he knew that he loved her. And now, she was going to be his. No one would be able to take her from him, and he would couple with her every chance he had to strengthen their mating. He gripped her hips as he pounded into her hard, making her gasp in response as her body started to wind up like a top underneath him. When she came, her climax shook her body as her walls clamped down around him, and the fire that raged within him demanded to be set free. While he filled her, their auras reached out to wrap around each other and merged, accepting one another, as each would never accept another. As the hanyou was surrounded in a wash of pink light, he blacked out, and collapsed on top of her.

Outside, Shippou had become rather annoying. "Can't you hear them! Something is wrong! I want to go see!" he whined.

Sango was blushing a beautiful shade of red, and Miroku was glad he had his robes to hide his own problem caused by the moans coming from inside the hut. "No, Shippou, that is just InuYasha. I am certain that his head aches terribly. And you know how Kagome worries about him. You heard what he said the last time you rushed in. If you do not want him to seriously hurt you, stay out here," the monk told him.

As if to reinforce Miroku's words, Kirara stood up, stretched, and transformed. In her full size, she went and lay across the doorway to ensure there were no intruders, especially nosy kitsune.

"It's not fair," Shippou whimpered. "I should be with Kagome. Why did dumb InuYasha have to get hit in the head, anyway?"

"Because he was trying to protect her. He would never admit it, but he would do just about anything for her, even give his life for her. He has just never been able to admit his love for her," Miroku said seriously. "Though I guess now, he might have to."

Sango blushed a little deeper, and Miroku reached over to place his hand over hers.

InuYasha woke to the wonderful smell of his mate sandwiched into his body. He nuzzled her neck and rubbed her bare belly before his hand wandered up to her breast. He felt more than heard her sigh of contentment as she snuggled a little closer to him.

Mate? InuYasha bolted straight up. What had he done?

"InuYasha?" Kagome said sleepily as she rolled over on her back, lazily stretching her arms above her head, and giving him a clear and full view of her nude body. "Are you all right? You passed out on me last night. I'm not sure what happened."

"Ka…ka…Kagome?" InuYasha asked. "What have I done?" She could hear the fear in his voice.

The miko couldn't hold the tears back as she turned away from him. "I knew it. I told you that you didn't want me, but you said it was all a lie. You said you could tell I was yours, and that you had claimed me in every way but one. I tried to get you to stop. I didn't want you to be stuck with me when you didn't want me."

"Kagome? Please, don't cry. Tell me what happened. The last thing I remember, I was getting thrown by that oni and hitting that fucking wall. What did I do?" Now she could hear the pleading tone of his voice.

Kagome grabbed the nearest piece of clothing to cover herself as she went through and told InuYasha everything that had happened, including him grabbing her and then telling her they should be mated already.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, I really did try to get you to stop. I won't hold you to anything. I know I'm not the one you wanted."

The hanyou surprised her by pulling her into his lap again. She heard him take a deep breath and sigh before he started, "Kagome, I was right. I have been lying to you. You're the only one I've wanted for a long time, but there were so many complications… I didn't know what to do. And you'll be an outcast now, just like me. Humans don't like those that mate with demons, or half-demons. Tell me something, do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember all of it, InuYasha. It was all I had wanted for a long time." She reached up to cup his cheek. "I've loved you for so long. I told you that last night when you asked if I wanted to be your mate."

"Do you remember your aura doing anything weird?" he pressed.

"I just remember a bright flash of light, and then you passed out on top of me. You're heavy when you're out cold, you know. I had a time getting us a little more comfortable so we could sleep. And then I woke up to you rubbing me. But why, did it mean something?"

The hanyou squeezed her. "If Myouga was right, it means your aura accepted my youki, and we are bound together by them now. It wouldn't have been a problem if you were just human and not had one, but you are a miko. Something else I was worried about was that you might lose your spiritual powers if we did this. But I think you're okay. I think that flash was a sign that you're still strong, that you were accepting of our union."

Kagome was silent as his words sank in. "You think of me as strong? Really?"

InuYasha reached up to gently rub the back of her head. "I know I try to say otherwise, but you're the strongest person I know. How the hell else could you put up with me?"

InuYasha had wrapped both of his arms around her and was holding her close. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She snuggled back against him, kind of wishing they could do it at least one more time.

"One more thing…"

"What is it, InuYasha?"

"Well, if what Myouga told me is really true, and your aura has really bonded with my youki…"

"Just tell me," she was starting to sound a bit anxious now. Is this something that maybe she ought to have known about first?

"You'll have my life span," he said softly.

"Really?" she responded as she turned in his lap and straddled him.

"You don't mind?"

"Not if it means spending my life with you," she answered, as she reached between them to grasp his length.

"Ahhhh," he groaned. "I just wish I could remember last night."

"That's okay, I'll give you a replay," she whispered before she pulled his ear into her mouth. "But I would like to see your face this time."

She lay back and guided him over her, and then reached down to line him up with her hot slit. He moaned as he slid into her, and then she adjusted her legs so that they were over his arms. Her hands found his ears as he started to move in and out of her, becoming even more excited with her grunts of pleasure.

The hanyou knew she was getting close when her hands slipped from his ears, and grabbed his mane and held on. He felt her yanking his hair in rhythm with his movements, and started pushing into her even harder and faster. His name spilled from her lips in ecstasy as he felt her body shudder underneath him. He nearly cried out when he filled her with a heated rush, and then fell panting over her body. He felt her legs adjust from over his arms, and his mouth found hers and claimed it. Of all the mistakes he had made in his life, this was _not_ one of them.

He also knew he might not have this chance again, at least not for a while. With her body pinned beneath his, they both were so vulnerable. He knew she had already bared her heart to him, and it was time for him to do the same.

InuYasha leaned down and whispered into her ear, "It's hard for me to say, but I do love you. I just wanted you to know."

Kagome responded by wrapping her arms tightly around him. He could smell the tears that were running down the sides of her face, soaking into the bedding below.

When they finally emerged from the hut, they had to wait for Kirara to stretch and step out of the way. Kagome heard InuYasha say, "Thanks, Kirara," as they waited for her to move.

The sight that met them was rather amusing. Sango was bright red, and Miroku seemed to be having trouble adjusting his robes to be comfortable. Or at least, he certainly was squirming a lot. Shippou was pacing back and forth, muttering something that no one could understand except for occasionally the miko's name and then baka. He was saying baka' a lot.

Kagome could feel the frustration starting to well up in the hanyou at the kitsune's actions. "Enough, Shippou."

"He was hurting you! I know he was!" the kit cried out.

"No, Shippou, he wasn't. In fact, we were able to settle a few things between us, and said some things that needed to be said," the miko responded.

"What did he do to you? Did you lose your memory, too!" Shippou shouted.

Sango and Miroku had remained silent, more out of curiosity of where this was going than anything else.

"He admitted the truth, and made me his mate. And his memory is back. When he woke up this morning, he remembered," Kagome answered softly.

"You should have sat him to Hell!" Shippou yelled back.

"Isn't that how you got into that mess with the oni to begin with? I wasn't anywhere near because I was told to find dinner, or that's what would happen?" the hanyou said with a glare.

"I can't be your mate and not trust you," Kagome said as she turned to the hanyou. She surprised him as she took the beads and pulled them over his head. "You don't need these. You haven't in a long time, and it isn't right that others can use them to threaten you. It isn't right that I get angry and sit you."

InuYasha winced when she said sit', but then realized nothing had happened. To everyone's surprise, he pulled Kagome to him and kissed her. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I love you, and I trust you. I could do no less," she answered.

Shippou was getting louder in his whining when Kagome turned to him. "Shippou, if you keep that up, I'm going to put these beads on you. You've been using them to your advantage for far too long."

That made the kitsune pout, and the hanyou smirk.

"So, are you ready to start looking for Naraku again, or do you want to rest for one more day?" Miroku asked.

Kagome turned to her new mate. "InuYasha still has a big lump on his head, and might have a concussion. I think he should go and lay back down. Besides, I promised him a replay of what he couldn't remember. I want to do it while everything is fresh in my mind."

Kagome took her grinning hanyou by the hand and led him back into the hut.

Kirara went and sprawled back in front of the door so there would be no interruptions.

Miroku reached over and placed his hand over Sango's and squeezed it. "One day, my love."

Sango looked at him shyly, and smiled.

_finis_


End file.
